Remember The Rain
by tsunasena
Summary: Hanya memori seorang Gokudera Hayato


Berdasarkan imajinasi Author yang kelewat batas, terciptalah fic yang sebenarnya gak bisa dibilang fic. Hari-hari Author dilewati dengan perasaan yang sangat galau, gara-gara lagu acoustic sama piano. Oke, yang ini gak bisa disalahin. Tapi, kalau fic ini gak sesuai harapan Author gitu yang mau disalahin? Bercanda, gak usah diambil hati. Author tahu, selera humor Author dibawah standar.

_#nowplaying_ Remember The Rain-Deluhi.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn punyanya Amano Akira

**Warning:** OOC, typo, fic yang sukses membuat _reader _ngelempar bata, sedikit bahasa kasar, dan angst yang gak kerasa, sama sekali.

* * *

_The cold afternoon's wind slipped through your straight hair_

_The grey colored sky is crying_

* * *

Senja di musim gugur. Tidak ada yang spesial. Yang ada hanyalah angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa kulit, menerbangkan helaian rambutmu yang halus, dan menerbangkan dedaunan yang berwarna _orange _kecokelatan yang menandakan bahwa daun itu sudah..mati.

Sama seperti dirimu yang sekarang. Kau rapuh seperti daun di musim gugur. Hatimu sudah mati sejak setahun yang lalu. Perasaanmu sudah dibawa terbang oleh angin, entah tahu dibawa ke mana. Kau hanya memandangi matahari terbenam dari balik jendela kamarmu yang sedikit kotor itu. Menatap sendu, mengenang masa-masa itu.

Hatimu masih diselimuti oleh kesedihan. Pikiranmu tersita oleh hal-hal yang sebaiknya kau lupakan, eh? Membuang sebagian waktumu di dalam kamar, sendirian, dan menatap kosong keluar jendela. Masih mengenang hal yang sama. Yang membuat kau frustasi karena masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

Senyumnya saat melihatmu, suaranya saat menyapamu, tawanya saat menceritakan lelucon, matanya saat melihatmu, bibirnya saat mengecupmu, tangannya saat memelukmu, dan lainnya. Masih banyak yang kau kenang. Ayolah, kematian seseorang tak membuat dunia ini berakhir, tak membuat hidup berakhir. Setidaknya, kalau kau masih menginginkan dia, kau harus seperti dulu. Ceria, semangat, tak pernah sedih, tak pernah menangis, dan tak melakukan hal-hal yang bukan dirimu. Dengan begitu, dia pasti akan datang, datang mengunjungimu, di dalam mimpimu. Ck. Author kelewat berimajinasi.

Tanpa kau sadari, malam sudah tiba. Memperlihatkan langit biru gelap yang indah. Sayang, langit itu ditutupi awan kelabu, yang siap menumpahkan hujan ke permukaan bumi yang kau tinggali ini.

Tes…Tes…Tes…

Sepertinya malam ini akan hujan deras. Hujan kali ini sepertinya turun untuk menggantikan air matamu, eh? Ah, tapi sepertinya percuma. Karena air matamu sudah jatuh, sebelum hujan turun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…_ingatlah hujan kalau kau rindu kepadaku,"_

* * *

_The people standing like a mirage_

_The bus stop that melts with the scenery_

_Everyone awaits the senseless oblivion_

* * *

Terdiam. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain terdiam, di sini. Pusat distrik Shibuya. Banyak toko-toko yang menyediakan barang-barang unik dan terbaru. Singkat kata, _up to date. _Tapi kau, hanya berdiri, memandangi toko itu dengan tatapan kosong. Tak kau pedulikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, walaupun ada beberapa yang menunjukmu dengan jelas dan membicarakanmu. Pikiranmu hanya tertuju pada toko itu. Toko yang hampir merubah segala hidupmu.

Ya, toko yang menjual busana pernikahan. Kau berdiri di depan toko itu, cukup lama. Kau sudah berdiri sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Masih membayangkan saat kau memakai _wedding dress _yang dipilihkan oleh keka—calon suamimu. Kini, imajinasimu pun sudah melanglang buana. Kau mulai berimajinasi bagaimana rasanya ada di atas altar pernikahan, mengucapkan janji suci, dan memulai kehidupan yang baru.

Ah, sungguh hal yang sangat kau inginkan dari dulu. Kau hampir berteriak kegirangan karena semua impianmu hampir terwujud. Tapi, yang sekarang kau lakukan hanya menumpahkan air matamu setiap hari, untuk kesedihan hati yang tak kunjung berakhir. Bahkan, kau menutup dirimu rapat-rapat hanya gara-gara hal sepele ini. Ayolah, jangan bunuh Author gara-gara perkataannya yang gak penting. Author mengerti perasaanmu, ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat kita sayangi untuk selamanya pasti membuatmu hancur. Jangan bilang kau tak ingat ajaran agama yang menyuruh kita tak berlarut dalam kesedihan, eh? _Shit! _Kau memang bukan umat yang baik.

Kau pun berbalik, mulai meninggalkan toko itu. Tak lupa menutupi kepalamu dengan topi jaket yang hampir menutupi matamu. Kau pun berjalan sambil menunduk. Menghindari tatapan orang-orang. Langkahmu terkesan seperti pencuri, berjalan cepat sambil memalingkan muka sesekali. Atau jangan-jagan kau memang pencuri? Sudahlah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku jadi tak sabar melihatmu memakai _wedding dress. _Kau pasti akan yang paling can—H-hei! Jangan menjitakku!"_

* * *

_I was walking alone_

_The way we walked together_

_Can you hear me now ?_

_I always think of you_

* * *

Jalan ini. Jalan yang sering kau lewati bersama kekasihmu, dulu. Kau sudah melihatnya ratus—ah ribuan kali. Mulai dari awal tahun sampai akhir tahun. Kau pun tahu suasananya di setiap musim. Kau selalu menikmatinya, walaupun wajahmu mengatakan aku-tidak-suka-acara-jalan-jalan-bodoh-seperti-ini. Berjalan sendiri, melawan arah angin sepoi sore hari yang langsung menerpa wajahmu. Dulu, kau sangat menikmatinya. Tapi sekarang? Kau berharap memori ini bisa kau tendang jauh-jauh dari muka bumi ini.

Kau pun menuju ke suatu tempat yang sangat kau sukai. Ya, berjalan ke sebuah pohon rindang yang langsung menghadap ke ufuk barat, di mana kau bisa melihat _sunset _dengan jelas dan indah itu. Tak ada satu pun yang berani duduk di situ. Entahlah, mungkin kekasihmu yang memasang tanda kalau-kau-berani-duduk-di-sini-aku-pastikan-tulangmu-patah-semua. Ah, kursi yang kau lihat begitu kau tiba. Makin mengingatkanmu pada dirinya.

Dalam otakmu sangat terlihat jelas, kenangan-kenangan masa lalu yang kau lalui. Setiap hari, jam 5 sore kalian sudah duduk di kursi itu. Sambil menunggu _sunset, _kekasihmu selalu bercerita tentang dirinya, tentang dirinya yang konyol. Terkadang, kau tidak menanggapinya sama sekali. Terkadang, kau menanggapinya dengan dingin dan ketus. Terkadang, kau menanggapinya dengan jitakan. Terkadang, kau menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Terkadan, kau menanggapinya dengan tertawa. Memori tentang kenangan itu berputar, seperti film yang diputar ulang.

Kau berjalan menuju kursi itu, memandanginya sebentar, lalu kau putuskan untuk duduk di kursi kenanganmu itu. Kau tak pernah duduk sendirian di kursi ini. Sampai hari itu tiba. Ah, mengenang masa-masa yang menyedihkan memang sakit rasanya. Kau mulai menutup matamu. Menikmati angin yang senantiasa menerbangkan helaian rambutmu yang indah.

Biasanya, selalu ada tangan kekar yang mengelus kepalamu lembut. Biasanya, selalu ada dia yang senantiasa menyanyikan lagu untukmu—dengan suara yang sumbang. Biasanya, selalu ada dia yang menemanimu. Menikmati setiap momentum.

Kalau _Kami-sama_ memberi satu permintaan padamu, pasti kau akan meminta kekasihmu kembali, walaupun hanya satu menit.

* * *

_Remember the rain_

_The time has stopped_

_Forever in a dream from wich you won't wake up_

_If I close my eyes, you, who are always the same, soak into my heart_

_Today, in the noisy street, the rain sings too._

* * *

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 02.00 pagi, tapi kau sudah terbangun dari tidurmu. Wajahmu penuh peluh, napasmu tak stabil, tanganmu memegang selimut erat-erat, dan kau mencoba menenangkan dirimu. Beberapa menit kemudian, tangismu meledak. Kesedihanmu ternyata masih tersimpan. Mimpimu yang mengingatkan kesedihanmu. Mimpi buruk terulang kembali. Untuk kesekian ratus kali.

Kau masih tak terlepas dari kesedihanmu. Kau selalu berpikir semua ini salahmu. Gara-gara dirimu, kekasihmu meninggalkanmu pergi selamanya, kau selalu berpikir seperti itu. Jangan buat Author mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar karena kau lupa yang namanya takdir. Oh, _damn! _Nilai agamamu berapa sih waktu sekolah? Tch, di bawah 5 terus, pantas.

Kau pun menghapus airmata itu dengan kasar. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membasuh wajahmu, dan melihat sosokmu di cermin. Menyedihkan. Matamu sembab. Lingkarang hitam mengelili matamu. Lucu sekali, seperti panda. Cermin itu memperlihatkan warna matamu yang berbeda. Warna mata sebelah kanan, itu memang matamu, hijau, seperti baju _jade _yang diidamkan seluruh orang di dunia. Tapi, warna mata sebelah kirimu berbeda. Warna mata sebelah kiri, cokelat muda, warna mata khas orang Asia –selain hitam—mata kekasihmu.

Kekasihmu mendonorkannya saat dirinya sudah tahu, kalau dia tak bisa hidup lagi bersamamu. Akibat kejadian itu. Ya, otakmu memutar kembali kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu, yang membuat dirimu menyedihkan seperti orang bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Badai salju tahun lalu yang menyebabkan ini semua. _Hiking _di musim dingin bukanlah ide yang bagus, sangat buruk malah. Tapi, kau yang bersikeras untuk _hiking _tanpa mempedulikan kekasihmu dan kondisimu. Ya, seminggu setelah mata kirimu dinyatakan buta karena perkelahian kecil yang menyebabkan musuhmu memukul wajahmu dan tepat mengenai mata kirimu. Berandal sekali dirimu.

Pada awalnya, perjalananmu tidak menemui hambatan. Malah cuaca sangat mendukungmu untuk _hiking. _Tapi itu hanya bertahan selama 3 hari. Saat kau turun gunung, tiba-tiba cuaca berubah menjadi ganas. Tentu saja ini semua diluar prediksimu, tapi bukan diluar prediksi kekasihmu. Kalian pun terjebak di gua yang sempit. Makanan yang tak terlalu banyak, pakaian seadanya, tanpa api dan penghangat, dan masalah utamanya, kalian berada di luar jangkuan.

Seminggu berlalu, badai masih mengamuk, mengerahkan salju dan angin untuk menyapu semua yang ada dihadapannya. Makanan mulai menipis, tubuh kalian yang mulai terkena hipotermia, dan hp yang _lowbat. _Yang paling kau ingat dari kejadian itu, kekasihmu mulai mendekatimu, mencium bibirmu, tersenyum, mengucapkan kalimat yang bisa membuatmu tenang, memelukmu dan kalian berdua pun tertidur.

Kau tak menyangka, itu yang terakhir kalinya.

—**Remember The Rain—**

Kau pun terbangun, di sebuah ruangan yang tak asing bagi dirimu. Tercium bau obat-obatan yang menusuk hidung. Otakmu langsung membuat kesimpulan, ini rumah sakit. Jenius. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dibenakmu, kenapa kepalamu dibalut perban? Apakah kau mengalami luka yang cukup parah? Hanya dokter dan Tuhan yang tahu. Ck! Tertawalah! Author berusaha terlihat humoris.

Pertanyaanmu terjawab setelah 3 hari kemudian. Dokter membuka perban yang membungkus kepalamu. Kini, mata sebelah kirimu bisa melihat indahnya dunia. Kau kaget, karena awalnya kau tak minta donor mata ke rumah sakit. Tapi dirimu juga senang, karena kau bisa melihat lagi.

Saat itu juga, kau mengingat kekasihmu. Ketika kau melontarkan pertanyaan di mana kekasihmu, wajah sang dokter berubah. Tidak memasang wajah melankolis, tapi di situ terukir wajah sedih. Awalnya dokter tidak memberi jawaban. Karena kau cerewet dan keras kepala, akhirnya dokter memberikan jawabannya.

Kekasihmu…mati. Terkena hiportemia. Ditemukan tak memakai mantel tebal, hanya memakai baju hangat yang cukup tipis. Pesan terakhirnya, dia menyuruh dokter mendonorkan matanya untukmu.

Mendengar jawaban itu, kau mulai terisak. Rasa penyesalan mulai datang. Kau tak henti mengucapkan namanya dan meminta maaf. Sungguh bodoh, tak ada gunanya jika kau menyesal di kemudian hari. Bodoh, hanya karena hal ini hidupmu pun menjadi menyedihkan. Author tahu perasaanmu, perasaanmu yang mengatakan secara tak langsung kau membunuh kekasihmu. Ck! Tak usah berdebat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memori yang mampu mengubah hidupmu menjadi seperti ini, yang mampu membuatmu menangis setiap saat, menangis dalam lubang yang bernama penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku, Takeshi,"

* * *

_The days come and go fast, searching for a new season__  
_

_Your straight hair is raising an umbrella over my heart_

* * *

Hari-hari pun terus berlalu begitu saja. Tak peduli siapapun dan apapun yang terjadi. Waktu bergulir untuk membantu orang-orang menemukan sesuatu yang baru, yang bisa merubah hidup mereka. Haha. Tapi tetap saja tak berlaku untuk dirimu! Menyedihkan!

Hari ini, hari ini kau tampak berbeda—penampilanmu saja. Kau memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam. Rambutmu yang sudah cukup panjang tak kau ikat, dibiarkan terbang bersama angin. Kau membawa seikat bunga. Bunga kesukaan kekasihmu, bunga _Plumeria, _bunga yang berasal dari Prancis. Kecil, warnanya menyolok, dan indah. Tak heran kenapa kekasihmu suka bunga ini.

Sekarang, dihadapanmu terbentang ribuan batu nisan yang indah menghiasi Pemakaman Umum Namimori ini. Kau terus melangkahkan kakimu, menuju ke sebuah batu nisan yang sangat kau hafal letaknya.

Saat kau tiba, kau menatap batu itu dengan tatapan sendu. Kau menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matamu lagi. Kau meletakkan bunga kesukaan kekasihmu itu dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Memandang batu itu sesaat. Kau mendudukan—bukan berjongkok—dirimu, membiarkan bajumu yang mahal ternodai oleh tanah pemakaman ini. Masih memandang batu nisan itu. Senyum tipis pun terukir dibibimu yang merah kecil itu. Seolah-olah kau terhibur dengan apa yang ada didepanmu.

Kau tersenyum karena teringat perkataan kekasihmu. Aku ingin melihat senyummu, walaupun kau sedih, kau harus tersenyum, kalimat kekasihmu yang kau ingat, sampai sekarang.

"Maaf, seharusnya diriku yang terbaring tak berdaya di sini," kau mulai berkicau tentang penyesalanmu. "Kalau saja aku tak memaksamu, mungkin kau tak akan berbaring seperti orang lemah," suaramu mulai bergetar. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku," suaramu menandakan kau akan mulai menangis lagi.

Hahaha, Author terkejut dengan dirimu yang tidak menangis. Kau hanya memamerkan senyummu. Tak ada isak tangis yang memecah keheningan. Perlahan, dirimu mulai bangkit, mengelus batu nisan itu, dan membersihkannya. Sehingga terlihat jelas nama yang terbaring di sana.

_**Rest In Peace**_

_**Yamamoto Takeshi**_

_**24 Apri 1988 - 15 Mei 2010**_

_**May God forgive his sins. Amen.**_

"Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Karena kau telah mengisi lembaran-lembaran kehidupanku. Semoga kau tenang di alam sana. Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. _I will always love you, _Takeshi,"

Setelah kau menyelesaikan kalimatmu, kau berbalik untuk pulang. Baru beberapa langkah, kau berbalik, menatap nisan itu, lalu berbalik. Rasanya, kau akan berubah. Tak tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang penyesalan, tak tenggelam dalam kesedihan, dan tak terjebak masa lalu. Memulai kehidupan yang baru, memulai memori yang baru, meninggalkan masa lalu, tapi kau takkan melupakan kekasihmu. Untuk tebakan yang terakhir Author yakin itu, tapi untuk sebelumnya, semoga Tuhan memberikanmu hidayah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I will always love you too, _Hayato. Semoga kau bahagia di sini. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu,_"_

* * *

_Remember the rain_

_Even if tomorrow it's washed away_

_Surely there will be sentiments which won't change_

_The scattered memories will be merged many times over_

_The ungranted wishes will cast a shadow over my swaying heart_

—**The End—**

Terima kasih untuk Deluhi yang sudah mengijinkan saya—tak ada ijin sebenarnya—menggunakan lagunya menjadi sebuah fic yang tak lebih seperti serangga yang minta dipukul pakai sepatu. Terima kasih kepada _readers_ yang sudah meluangkan waktunya yang sangat berharga untuk membaca fic ini. Semoga, _readers _tidak kapok membaca fic Author.

Tekan back sebelum review (_ _)


End file.
